He's one hell of an apprentice
by AugustGraves
Summary: Sebastian x BOY OC. A young man of twenty-two, somehow, appears out of nowhere and ends up in New England. After going to the bar, getting drunk, and then finding a mansion. He slowly believes that he is falling in love with the most talented butler he has ever seen, Sebastian Michaelis.
1. First Day in New England

Chapter 1 - First Day in New England

The gaunt man sat in the pouring rain, his voice slurred from being drunk, hiccups escaped every once in awhile. "Twenty-four bottles of beer on the wall, Twenty-four bottles of beer! Take one down, pass it *hic* around. Twenty….ah fudge I give up" He slurred, and slowly stood up, his drenched trench coat clung close to his body, he shook most of the water off of his leather boots, his black backpack hung loosely, this man didn't know where he was, but once he saw a bar he immediately liked this place, he found some friends, and once he heard their accents he knew that he was somewhere in England. How he got here, he didn't know. It confused him to the core, one minute he was in Virginia the next thing he knew, he was in one of his most Favorite places!

As he traveled into the forest, not really knowing where he was going, he found a big house. What were those called? He thought to himself with a chuckle, the night sky that was filled with clouds showed him no mercy, the rain poured down louder and harder then ever before. Just the way he liked his weather, cold and damp. He rolled his shoulders back and walked up to the Mansion, finding it had no door bell he grabbed the knocker and hit it hard on the door. The entrance opened in a flash, a tall man standing before him, "How may I help you, sir?" He looked up at the man's red eyes, "Creepy…I mean.. Uh…I need a place to stay" He replied, still staring into the red gaze.

The man nodded and looked down with a sigh, "The master is sleeping, but I suppose I can get a room for you tonight, with a change of clothes. May I ask of you name, sir?"

He blinked, "My name? Angel, Angel Barany" A smirk touched the butler's lips, "I'll show you to your room, Mr. Barany" Angel quickly followed him, "But what's your name?" His question sounded out of breath, since he had practically had to jog along with the butler's long strides. "I'm Sebastian Michaelis" Hearing the guest tire he slowed down, "My apologies, Mr. Barany"

"What are you apologizing for? It's totally fine" Even though the man was drunk, he still had respect and manners, by only a little bit though, most of them are lost with the empty beer bottles, as he leaves them on the bar's counter for the waitress's to pick up. As the beer was getting digested in his stomach, he burped, and looked up at the man "Sorry, excuse me" Sebastian nodded back at him, already knowing that the man was drunk by the way he smelled. He opened the door to a small guest room, or small in Sebastian's opinion, "Wow this is huge" He whispered, knowing that most people were asleep. He couldn't help but chuckle at the drunk man's expression. "I'll come back with new clothes" He wandered off, Angel took off his leather black boots, and his black trench coat. Underneath the long jacket was a white muscle tee, that was also wet and clenched to his skinny frame. His ribs were visible, and his stomach was smaller than an average man's.

His white Mohawk hung off to the side, he scratched the back of his pale neck, when he heard a knock he muttered a soft, "Come in" Sebastian slowly opened the door, and looked down at the man's bodily figure, "My, you are skinnier than young master" He commented out loud. Angel chuckled and roughed up his lazy Mohawk. Sebastian stepped beside him, a whiff of his scent filled up Angel's nose, the now intoxicating scent stuck and he squirmed lightly, Sebastian watched the man in front of him, "Are you alright" he questioned with only slight curiosity, "I'm fine" He muttered softly, "I'm…gonna go to sleep now" Sebastian nodded and left him be. On his bed was a baggy button up shirt and baggy black pants.

The man took off his still-drenched pants and muscle tee, putting on the button up shirt, and pants. Immediately getting the same intoxicating scent as before, and found it to be emitting from the clothes he was wearing. He sighed, Sebastian had given him his clothes to sleep in. He laid down on the bed, and buried his face in the pillow, closing his eyes and going to sleep.

As he awoke the next morning, He slowly sat up, and saw his usual attire sitting on the chair, nicely folded and cleaned. He chuckled and got up, taking off the clothes he used as pajamas and put on his muscle shirt, his trench coat, his black skinny jeans and his black leather boots. He opened the door, seeing that it was still early in the morning, but he really didn't care. Having a headache because of the night before, mad his hands always stay on his temples, massaging and caressing them lightly. He rolled his shoulders back, and looked up to see the butler man once again, right down the hall. He ran up to him, calling his name lightly. Sebastian looked down at him with a smirk, "Good Morning, Mr. Barany"

"Good Morning Sebastian" He replied. Sebastian let out a brief sigh, "Now may I ask you a question?" asked the taller man, "Go ahead" said Angel with an excited smile, "You're not from here are you? You don't have an accent.." Angel chuckled, "Nope, I was born and raised in America"

Sebastian nodded slowly, "I'm sorry, but I must serve young master his breakfast now" and with that, Sebastian left with a polite bow. Leaving the man alone. Angel blinked his blue eyes and looked around, deciding he could, walk around, and try to find a kitchen. Opening the door, he found the kitchen quickly with a smirk, and looked around. No one seemed to be in at the time, so he walked in and once more, looked around for any type of food there is. He found a cake, that said, 'Happy 14th birthday Ciel!' He thought it was sweet and chuckled. He walked out of the kitchen, I guess he really didn't need breakfast.

After awhile, he went back to the guest room hat Sebastian placed him in, that took him awhile to find. He opened up his backpack that saved his diary from getting soaked. Pulling out the nicely kept white notebook, he opened it. Looking around for any type of date. He gasped as he found a newspaper, the date 'December 14th 1890'. His eye twitched, but he calmed himself down, "Shhhh…" He said, and just went with the flow. He wrote down the date, and started off an entry for his diary.

When he was finished he put everything away. And when Sebastian knocked on the door, he immediately opened it, "Hi" Angel said ad Sebastian nodded his hello, "Young master wants to see you" He was surprised by the comment, "Alright…Bring me to 'Young master' then" He replied softly and stepped out of the room, following the taller man before him. As they reached the door he became anxious, and curious who Sebastian called Young Master. I mean, was it that Ciel kid on the birthday cake in the kitchen? If it was what did he look like?

Sebastian slowly opened the door to Ciel's study, and once Angel saw the small boy with grayish blue hair, he smiled. He was just so cute! But didn't dare say that out loud, not knowing how this kid would react. Ciel motioned for Angel to sit down, and Sebastian immediately stood by Ciel's side. By seeing the man's attire, and the white Mohawk the man had, Angel interested his senses in a flash. "May I ask of you name?" Ciel asked, his hands becoming a bridge as he set his chin on them, a smirk placed neatly on his lips. "I'm Angel" He answered.

"Well, Angel" Ciel found his name funny, "How would you like to work in My mansion"

[**Sorry, I suck at cliffhangers, haha. I hope you are enjoying the story so far! I had fun writing it.]**


	2. The new Servant In Phantomhive Manor

[**how did you like chapter one? Are you ready for chapter two? Please leave reviews!**]

Chapter two : The new servant in Phantomhive Manor

"I would love too!" He grinned excitedly, "I've always wanted a job before…" He muttered more to himself than anyone else. Ciel nodded, thinking on what the man before him should be, "You'll be Sebastian's apprentice for now, he'll show you around the mansion, and teach you the things you need to know." With an intense look up at Sebastian, he ordered him to show Angel the other servants. Sebastian bowed, "Yes, my lord" He walked by Angel, looking at him with his red gaze that freaked Angel out.

Angel quickly stood and followed his newly named mentor. The twenty-two year old looked at the many doors, before they were back at the kitchen. All the servants were there by now for lunch, and they were sitting at the small round table, talking until Sebastian walked through the door, there gazes lifted upon him. "This is Angel Barany, My new apprentice" Sebastian answered all there questions that he knew that were probably going through there minds. Angel waved at all of them, The maid girl smiled and stood up, forming a line with all the other servants behind her, "Hi! I'm Mey-rin!" She said excitedly, "It's nice to meet you Mey-rin" He chuckled and shook her hand, The next man gave him a firm handshake, a slightly goofy smile placed on his lips, "I'm Bard" The man said his name with a deep voice, "It's nice to meet you too Bard!" Angel looked down at the shorter male in front of him, "My name is Finnian, but please just call me Finny" The boy said in a petite voice. "Nice to meet you as well Finny" He smiled even more, looking down at the boy's innocent eyes. Next was a…very strange old man, "Ho ho ho!" He said, "Nice to meet you?…" He laughed gently and shook the older man's hand.

"His name is Tanaka" Sebastian commented, and tapped his shoulder, "Let me show you around now." Angel nodded with a great big smile, excited by the mansion, he didn't really care what year it was, this was…really fun so far.

As they walked down the halls, and into doors, they suddenly stopped, "This room right here is mine, Come and see me here at night if you need anything"

The twenty-two year old man nodded, his white Mohawk slightly bobbing along with. As the sun went through the process of going down that day, Sebastian started to make diner, and then the desert would be Ciel's birthday cake.

As Ciel ate, Sebastian stood by his side, to serve Ciel's every desire. Angel sat down in the kitchen, and watched the night sky, it was beautiful, with all the stars making it who it is. The moon full, and shining down upon the forest. Making the beautiful forest look creepy in the night. He was intrigued by it, wanting to walk through, and hear the many owls caw. He really had nothing better to do, so he stood, and walked towards the forest, feeling calmer than ever. His white hair going crazy in the wind as it blow harshly in his face, leaves rustled by, and over his shoes. He was at peace, he hasn't been in the forest for awhile, and yesterday didn't count, he was drunk and didn't take anything into interest.

He climbed trees and literally perched in them, watching the ground below him. He saw mice and rats scurry, and heard bats and owls in the sky. Leaning back in the tree bark, he closed his eyes, not ready to fall asleep, but just resting. Today had been interesting for him, he met new people, and really thought he fit in the place. He rolled his shoulders back, and cracked his neck, letting out a soft groan. Climbing down from the tree, he felt it be a good time to go back "home" now. He was in a happy mood, his first job in years and he could tell he was working with good people! He started to whistle a tune, and shuffled his feet in a dance as he walked, turning and twisted. Slapping the top of his thighs to make a little beat for his song. As he reached the mansion he looked up on the roof, wondering if there was a way to get up there.

Mey-rin, Finny, Bard, Tanaka, and Sebastian were all in the kitchen, wondering where Angel had went. Dinner was all done, and it was time for the servants to eat now. Finny yawned gently inside his hand, "Well if he ain't comin' then we don't need to wait for 'im!" Bard grumbled, apparently he was starving and needed o eat his dinner now, "A polite gentleman would probably wait for someone before we all eat dinner!" Mey-rin said with her squeaky like voice. Sebastian nodded slowly, and looked around, "I guess you can start snacking now, But don't take a lot, we need to leave some for Angel"

Angel was sitting up on the roof, as the wind picked up, his hair flew back, along with the bottom of his trench coat. As he slowly stood, he splayed his arms away from his body, wind going through his fingers, he closed his eyes in peace. He rolled his shoulders, ready to change, as he let out a sharp sigh, in his place stood a Barn owl, the pale colored animal jumped off the roof, and started to fly.

"Look Sebastian! An owl!" Finny cried. Mey-rin smiled, "It looks like an angel"

Sebastian looked up and smirked, "An Angel?"

[**I know this chapter is shorter than the first one, but I'm starting to forget most of my plans for this, don't worry! I'll keep it going]**


	3. Bruises and Bitemarks

Chapter 3 : Bruises and Bitemarks

It had been his 3rd day in Phantomhive Manor, and he had already been experiencing a party. Although the party was doing just fine, Ciel had been getting quite annoyed on how late the entertainment was though. Another thing was, Sebastian couldn't come to fix it, he was too busy fixing the Dinner Bard had burned. Angel sighed gently into his sleeve, he was sitting at the far table in a corner, resting his head on his comfy skinny arms.

He wanted to make Young Master happy, and he smiled gently. He had an idea, he could sing just fine, and he played the piano wonderfully! Angel quickly stood, his chair screeching backwards. He started off towards Ciel in a messy, childish trot, "Young Master, I can sing…and play piano if you want me too"

"Yes please" He said in a groan, the now fourteen year old watching his new servant quickly walk towards the piano.

With a deep, nervous breath, his fingers started to tap against the key. Nothing fancy, and definitely not classical, ladies and gentleman watched him with curious eyes. Angel began to sing, " Two single hearts on fire, Currently on the wire, as Inhibitions fade, a focused moment made." He looked up at the people with a smirk, and his eyes scanned the audience as he sang, "Bruises and Bite marks say, Takes one to bring the pain, Passion lies in screams, of estacitic dreams."

Sebastian started to walk out of the kitchen, hearing an interesting tune. He looked at Angel, and smirked, thinking to himself, 'what a peculiar song'.

Angel looked up once more, and found Sebastian in his gaze, smirking even more, He started to sing to him "You're in a place for fear, Lips are for biting here, Let's make this moment last awhile, Let's kill the night and go down in style! Feel the magic rise, we're plotting our demise, of perspiration and alcohol as I introduce the bedroom brawl" Sebastian only grinned, thinking it was the perfect song for a sadist and masochist couple. Then he slowly thought something, and shook his head, slowly moving more into the crowd as Angel continued to sing. "You bring the ropes and chains , I'll bring the pills and games, I can show you pain, and make you say my name, You will believe my lies that I'm not like other guys, that sparkle in my eyes is part of my disguise"

"you're in a place for fear, lips are for biting here, lets make this moment worth the while, lets kill the night and go down in style, feel the magic rise, we're plotting our demise of perspiration and alcohol as I introduce the bedroom brawl" As Angel went over those lyrics two more times, the song ended. He was surprised by how many claps he got, thinking that singing to fast, most people didn't know what he was saying. He stood up and walked over to the snack table, Sebastian quickly following him. "You know besides the sadistic like lyrics, you have the voce of an angel" He was telling the truth, but most of the meaning of that sentence was making fun of Angel's name. "Haha, very funny" Angel replied dryly.

Sebastian watched him slowly, "I have a question for you, Angel. Where were you last night, you missed dinner and you didn't even eat the leftovers that I left for you"

With a childish snort he smirked up at Sebastian, "You sound like a whiny girlfriends I used to have" He leaned back on the table, and pocketed his hands, "I was out in the nice woods you got out there" He answered, "They're gorgeous at night time"

"They're?" Sebastian asked, now confused, was he talking about the animals? The stars?

"The trees" He chuckled, his chest moving along with the noise. "They're alive too you know"

Sebastian nodded slowly, now thinking that trees did need nourishment, water and sunlight. Angel closed his eyes softly, "The noises they make when the wind blows sends tingles up my spine. I love the sound of leaves rustling, it's calming" He now opened his eyes, stopping the daydream as he looked up at Sebastian, "What do you think about it? Trees at night time"

Sebastian thought of an answer that most humans would say, "I'm scared of them" He said with a smirk, really he wasn't afraid of anything, but he was trying to make it so he looked like he was human, "They all have different shapes, and sometimes they look like demons coming to get you"

Angel was grinning like a fool, "A grown man scared?" He suppressed a laugh that was going to escape, "I'm sorry…" He calmed himself down and smiled, "So, you don't like it?"

"Not usually" Sebastian replied and looked down at Angel's plate of food, "You don't eat much food" He stated and frowned, "How much do you weigh?"

"About 93 pounds, why?" He asked and scratched his stomach before yawning once more, "It's not bad, back in America there are people way skinnier, I forgot the chick's name, but you could see right down to the bone, went to elementary school with her" The twenty-two year old muttered.

Frowning, Sebastian shook his head, "A male should have muscles.." Angel had cut him off, "Hey, it's late" He yawned once more, "I think I'm gonna go kick it"

Sebastian looked confused, "Kick it?"

"I'm gonna go to bed now" He explained, "G'night". Sebastian smirked slowly, "Goodnight, My little Angel"

Angel widened his eyes, and blushed a dark shade of pink, "G-guh, yeah..umm" Angel made a quick escape away, too embarrassed to even think. He shut his door with a slam and jumped on his bed, not even caring that he was still wearing his muddy boots, or day clothes. He was tired as hell! He closed his eyes with a slight moan, and shifted, falling asleep in a matter of minutes.

[**Rushy ending, sorry. Alright, how bout updates every Tuesday and Friday? Everyone good with that? Okay~ Goodnight!**]


	4. Sorry!

**Sorry guys, I've been really busy lately. Also, I'm running out of ideas, I had a bunch before, but I slowly lost them all ad more things popped into my mind. I'll try to get a chapter in as soon as possible, and the schedule that I said before has to be broken :P.**

**- August**


End file.
